Come Back
by xoc13
Summary: Booth confessed his feelings causing Brennan to run away.How will they work it out? Please read and review. H/A and B&B of course.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had; I'd like to know if anyone is interested so I can continue it.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

_I'm in the same place, the same street, the same bar. The same you used to love._ Booth was deep in thought as the barman came and asked, "Where's the blue eyed doctor? It's strange that you're not with her. What happened?" the barman could see in the agent's face that he missed her. It was like he had a big sing on his forehead that read, _have you seen her? _

"She doesn't even answer the phone anymore. My hope lies on a string." Booth took a sip from the drink he was given. "I never knew I could loose myself without her." _Because of all of a sudden she didn't love me._ Booth thought. "Why did my life become empty?" The barman just stared because he didn't know what to say. "No one answers my questions because I have nothing without her. She left." Booth said in a whisper, but the barman heard. "The perfume of her hair, murmur of her silences, her great smile, and the sweet honey I tasted on her lips left. She left and my love was covered by ice. She left, she left." Booth took another sip of his drink. "I'd go to jail with her. A whole lifetime is not enough without her. In her storm she destroyed everything and broke into little pieces all those dreams I constructed. My life left with her and I don't know why. I ask god to not forget about me, although I know between me and her there are only black clouds. I will beg her, I will look for her, and I will find her. Even if I have to look in a million  
stars. In this dark life without her she's become the center and the end of my universe. If love has a limit, I would cross it for her. I feel her next to me all the time. I will love her like I could have the first time. That one kiss from her was a whole lifetime." Booth's words had turned into whispers for himself and the barman poured him another drink before leaving Booth by himself.

Angela walked into the Founding Fathers. She was going to meet with Hodgins for a drink and then head home or go to a club. They still weren't sure. She scanned the place for him, but instead found Booth slumped on a bar stool. _Poor Booth. He's had it bad since Brennan left._ Sighing Angela walked to sit next to the agent to try to cheer him up a bit.

"Hey, Booth." She said softly placing a hand on his right arm when she sat next to him.

"Hey, Angela." Booth looked at her and after a few minutes he continued.

"Go tell her that I'm here suffering and that I can't take it anymore. You know that I love her, please tell her that my heart and soul ache for her. You are her friend and know about my dreams, please tell her that my world is ending. Please, can't you see that I'm dying?" His voice was low, but Angela paid close attention. "That without her I'm nothing. Tell her that my life is no life if she's not here and that I can't stand this awful loneliness. That I find her in every dream and that I don't sleep anymore. That if I look at the mirror all I see is her reflection. That if I pronounce her name, I don't want to say anything else. That her laughter is always with me, and I'm almost going crazy. Tell her that here is the man that loves her, and that she'll always be the owner of my life. That I can't deal with the wounds alone anymore. Call her and tell her that I'm sorry if I caused her pain. Tell her to come back, to say that she could still love me. That I'm dying for not being able to see her." Booth looked torn and tired.

Angela's heart broke for both of her friends. Booth was here torn up and Brennan was away at a dig not much better than him. Booth pulled out a few bills and left them by his drink. Before leaving he turned and said, "Please tell her."

"Hey, sorry." Hodgins kissed Angela as he sat where Booth had sat a few minutes earlier. "Traffic was a nightmare."

"It's okay." Hodgins took her face in his hands and asked her what was wrong. "I bumped into Booth. The poor guy is torn and I know Brennan is not any better. He asked me to tell her to come back." Angela buried her head in the crook of Hodgin's neck.

"Yeah, sucks. Those two need to talk. It's insane how they are both suffering if they love each other." He ran a soothing hand through his girlfriend's hair.

-------------------

The sun would rise in a few hours and Brennan had just returned to her tent. She was at a camp sight near the Nile River in Egypt examining ancient remains. After a month of arduous work she would be free to go back home in a few days. Brennan hooked up to the internet to check her email. She always checked her messages during the night because it was more accessible for her to do so during that time.

She scrolled through the new messages and stared at the one that came from Booth. She knew she shouldn't have left without an explanation. But truth was she panicked when he confessed his feelings. They were having a good time and when he blurted those three little words her heart began to beat faster. He didn't say it an 'atta girl' kinda way and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. She was scared and the next morning jumped on a plane and ran away. She needed time to think and so far she hadn't settled any feelings. She knew she loved him, but she was scared.

She skipped his message and instead read the one she received from Angela.

**Sweetie, I hope you're okay. We all miss you. Come back soon. We really need to talk and you should talk with Booth too. He's a mess without you. I swear that man can't function without you. I saw him at the Founding Fathers and he asked me to tell you to come back. **

**Take care and come back soon. **

**Ange.**

Brennan hit the reply button and wrote:

**Thanks for your concern. I'll be back soon. Talk to you later. **

**Brennan.**

Brennan chewed on her bottom lip as she opened Booth's message.

**Hey, Bones.**

**Please come back. Things are not the same for me without you. Let's talk about it.**

**Booth.**

She smiled at the short message and thought about how hard it must have been for him to tell her so much in such a short message. She decided it was time to come clean too and allow her fears to fade away. She hit the reply button.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if anyone is interested in the continuation of the story.**

**(I know this chapter was a little sad, but the story won't be this emotional I promise.)**


	2. Missing

**Thanks to j ( ), WalkingInTheRain, and beeballstar93 for their reviews. Also, WalkingInTheRain (story alert, favorite story), lysaleelee (story alert), lorifer (story alert), Lady-josie (story alert), beeballstar93 (favorite story), and xmoonlightxdreamsx (story alert).**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Booth sat in his office and rubbed his temples. He had worked all day and was ready to head home. It was his weekend with Parker and he needed to rest because his son deserved his attention and care.

Before leaving his office he remembered to check his email. He usually did it early in the morning, but had completely forgotten. He knew that if he had anything for a case emailed he would have also received a call, but he wasn't working on a current case. He logged on and scrolled through the new messages until he stopped at the one that came from Brennan. His heart felt like it skipped a beat when he saw it was the reply from the latest email he'd sent her. He eagerly pressed on the message to read what it said because even if it said something he didn't like, she was at least writing back. He read the message a few times until it sunk in.

**You are right, we do need to talk. I'll be back in a few days. I hope you can forgive me for leaving without telling you.  
Bones**

Booth smiled as he read the message one more time before login off and heading home. She had signed it as Bones; now that was a start.

Booth cleaned his apartment and threw in a few loads in the washer. Man had he been a mess. He cooked some spaghetti for Parker and himself. He was expecting his son any minute and decided that a shower would be good. Booth showered in record speed, giving himself a fresh look.

"Hi, daddy." Parker entered the apartment happily.

"Hey, buddy. You hungry?" Booth asked after they hugged. Parker nodded and they ate before settling to play a few video games before calling it a night.

Booth tucked his son into bed and kissed him goodnight before he walked back to his room and jumped into bed. For the first time since Brennan was gone he fell into a peaceful sleep. _Tomorrow would be a new day_. Booth knew that things would get better between them.

**-------**

Brennan was getting ready to head back home and grabbed her backpack with some clothes. The equipment was provided by the patrons in the dig so she had nothing else to carry with her. She had to hurry in order to catch the boat that would travel the Nile to Cairo and be on her way home from there. She exited her tent and saw that all the camels were taken. She'd walk it, but then she'd never make it. Sighing she grabbed a horse and hopped on. She wasn't really comfortable with riding the horse in the desert, but if she wanted to catch the boat she had no other choice. Something felt off, but she shrugged it aside and galloped away.

Soon after she rode away a sand storm came in enveloping her and the horse changed its path's course disoriented. Brennan tried her best to calm the horse down to no avail. She was taken further and further away from her original destination. The horse shrieked and stood on two legs throwing the anthropologist off. The horse continued its disoriented path and galloped away. The hit was strong leaving Brennan in the sand. The storm continued its path leaving an unconscious anthropologist under the rays of the heating sun away from civilization.

**------**

Booth woke up the next morning very well rested. When he opened his eyes he saw his Bones standing in his doorway. Whispering her name he ran a hand over his face and when he looked again she was gone. Booth shuddered as he felt a cold breeze swift through the room.

--  
Being a Saturday morning the lab was empty. Angela strode into her office to pick up her forgotten purse. Angela and Hodgins had been so enthusiastic about leaving early the previous day that she had totally forgotten about her purse. As she headed back to the lab's entrance Angela caught the sight of Brennan sitting in her office. It was a quick vision, but Angela saw it. She walked to Brennan's office only to find it locked and empty. Angela shivered at the cold breeze that swept by. Rubbing her arms she quickly made her way out of the Jeffersonian a little freaked out at the experience.

**----**

Monday morning

Cam gathered Hodgins and Angela in her office.

"I received a call from the people Dr. Brennan was working with. They called me because they know she works here at the lab. They tell me that..." Cam took in a deep breath before continuing. "She was supposed to head to Cairo on a boat, but she never made it to the boat. There was a heavy sand storm at the time and it is believed she was caught in the storm and disoriented. She's been missing for two days. The horse she took was found wondering badly dehydrated, but they didn't find her. The authorities in that country have been informed, but I was asked to provide help for the search. I called Booth and he should be here soon." Cam finished as quickly as she could and saw as the other occupants in her office gasped in horror as they digested the information.

"Hey, know anything?" Booth asked as he hurried inside Cam's office.

"Nothing new. How about you?" Cam asked hoping he had good news.

"I had a friend help me and he tells me she didn't reenter the country and there's no record of her leaving from Cairo." Booth said in a hurry as he fought to keep his voice steady.

Booth got the necessary permits from his work in order to take a few days off and go look for her.

"Hey, man I could be of help. Maybe there are particulates that can lead us to her. You can investigate and I can help." Hodgins offered and Booth took him up on the offer. The bug man would be of help not only because he knew his dirt, but because he was a conspiracy theorist.

"Hey…" Angela rushed calling to Booth and Hodgins. "I can't fight or shoot a gun, but when it comes to it I can spit with deadly accuracy. And I can do sketches as needed." Angela said with her hands on her hips. She was not going to sit around while her friend was lost in the desert. Both men looked at each other.

The artist, entomologist and the agent boarded the entomologist's private plane. They were determined to look under every stone to find her if needed. As they flew towards their destination Booth silently prayed that they found her alive.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please review and let me know what you guys think and if there's still interest.**


	3. Searching

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews. I'm glad there's interest in the story so far.**

**So, did anyone hear about the Baja California earthquake (Mexico)? Well it was a 7.2 and we felt it here in LA. Crazy, huh?**

* * *

In Cairo the group met a man that was going to take them to the dig site where they would meet with the organizers of the dig and go from there.

Thankfully her dig site was not that far away from the big city of Cairo and before night struck they had reached their destination.

With the night falling they had no choice but to wait until early morning to conduct their search for their friend. All three stayed in one tent finding it safer to stay together in the foreign country. Angela would be flattered to be in a tent with two hotties, but right now none of that even crossed her mind. There were only two little beds inside the tent. Angela shared a bed with her Hodgie and Booth got the other bed.

Hodgins fell asleep quickly. Angela turned and saw that Booth lied on his back staring up. "You should get some sleep. We don't know how long the search is going to be." Angela whispered as to not wake up Hodgins. Booth nodded and turned on his side with his back to her.

---

Brennan opened her eyes and stared up at unknown faces before slipping into unconsciousness again.

---

"Booth!" Angela shook Booth's arm to wake him early the next morning. "Doctor what's his face has a lead. He found out from one of the locals that a family found a white woman in the sand and that they're keeping her at their place. It's not too far from here. We'll wait outside for you to get ready, ok?" Angela and Hodgins exited the tent as Booth quickly rose.

"Ask him if he knows the family that found the woman in the sand?" Booth urged their guide to ask. The man being question said something Booth didn't understand and pointed ahead of them. After long hours of asking around it finally seamed as if they were on the right track.

They reached a small place and asked the occupants if they had found a woman. The man nodded, said something and motioned for them to go inside. They were lead inside and found Brennan lying on cushions and blankets on the floor. Booth and Angela knelt beside her and smiled at each other for finding their friend alive. Brennan opened her eyes briefly and looked at them before closing her eyes again.

----

By the time they had made it back to the dig site it was getting dark. The med doctor they had examined Brennan and gave her something. She didn't have any fractures; it seemed it was just dehydration. Booth didn't care, first thing they'd do when they reached Cairo was take her to a hospital.

Angela and Hodgins cuddled in their bed and whispered at each other. Brennan lied on the other bed and Booth sat on the edge. Angela turned, "You should lie too. If you want I can stay with Bren and you and Hodgins can share this one." Booth knew there was no malice in Angela's offer, but he was not going to share the bed with the bug man. He lied on his side with his back to his Bones. Angela nodded and turned back.

Booth couldn't sleep worrying about his Bones. He felt better knowing that they had found her, but he needed to know for sure that she was okay. Booth felt stirring behind him and was about to turn when he felt Brennan grip his t-shirt and mumble incoherently. Her forehead touched his neck. _At least she doesn't have a fever._

They were up early the next morning and caught a boat back to Cairo. Angela sat on a bench type seat with her friend's head on her lap. Brennan opened her eyes and stared up at her friend and smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Angela asked.

"Water?" Brennan managed to say. Angela helped her sit up and helped her friend drink water. Brennan smiled and lied back down on her lap.

---------

"Booth, she's fine. You had a doctor check her in Cairo and we took her to a hospital here. She needs rest and lots of fluids. I'm staying with her and you have nothing to worry about." Angela told Booth as she walked him to the front door of Brennan's apartment. "Yes, I'll call you if anything happens." She said when Booth lifted his hand to say something. "Goodnight. Get some rest, Booth." Smiling she closed the door.

Angela walked back to her friend's bedroom and lied next to her friend on the bed. Brennan opened her eyes, but Angela urged her to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**(Btw, I tried to make it somewhat believable but let's not forget its fiction. Dehydration seemed the most reasonable thing for her to have.)**


	4. What if?

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was trying to figure out where to take this story and I finally got it down. **

**I've started another story, 'Move On', based on Booth's decision to move on. But he learns the hard way that that is not going to happen. Read and review if interested.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

* * *

Brennan woke up the next morning to find that she was in her bed, in her apartment. She rose from the bed carefully when she saw Angela asleep next to her. It was hard for Brennan to walk in a steady step towards the bathroom.

Brennan walked back to her bed and slipped under the covers once again. Angela turned and smiled at her. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"A little nauseous, but I'm okay." Brennan smiled weekly.

"Brennan, what the hell happened to you?" Angela asked sitting up with her back against the headboard.

"I was getting ready to come back, and I took a horse to catch the boat to Cairo. There was a sand storm and the horse panicked and changed path. I tried to settle the horse down, but he threw me off…I remember vaguely the trip back."

Angela smiled giving her friend time to rest, but Brennan was going to have to fess up soon. "Sweetie, you're going to have to take me down the Nile sometime so that I can actually enjoy the view." Angela told her friend with a smile and Brennan returned it.

It was after lunch time by the time the two friends sat on the couch. Angela had made soup for her friend and practically threatened the anthropologist to eat the soup, which she did eventually.

"Sweetie, you want to talk about what happened with you and Booth?" Angela asked softly.

After a few minutes of silence, Brennan answered. "I went over to his place and we ate take out talking about nothing in particular. Somehow we ended up very close to each other." Brennan paused and Angela placed a hand on her friend's arm. "We kissed." Brennan confessed.

"And what happened?" Angela asked after a few minutes.

"Seriously?" Brennan asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. You ran away, but why?"

"He confessed his love for me and I panicked. I know I can't be what he wants and the thought of hurting him scared me. So, I did what I do best and ran." Brennan said.

"What? Don't you think you're hurting him more by not giving him…you a chance?"

"Maybe. But it scares me that I can never be what he wants. What if we give it a try and it doesn't work out? What if he dies or I die?" Brennan took in a deep breath.

"You'll never know if you don't give it a try. You can't live your life worrying about what if because what if you die tomorrow like you said and you'll never even know." Angela hugged her friend. She hated to tell her friend that. "I hate when we bring up death. You almost died out there in that desert." Angela's tears fell and she hugged her friend tightly. "Forget about the 'what if' and go for it. Live it, love it and enjoy it."

-------------

A week later

"Glad to have you back, Dr. Brennan." Cam popped her head inside Brennan's office.

"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan." Brennan said with a smile.

Brennan was working on a set of remains from limbo. Her attention shifted from the bone in her hand when she heard the usual 'Bones'.

"Bones, good to see you're back." Booth told her with a smile. He hadn't seen her since they brought her back. He thought it was best to give her time and space. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. "A body was found in a soccer field. I was going to take Cam or an intern, but since you're here let's go."

Brennan smiled as they drove to the crime scene as she remembered Angela's words: _'Forget about the 'what if' and go for it. Live it, love it and enjoy it.'_

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you guys think. The story will unwind rapidly starting with the next chapter. :)**


	5. You're Back

**Thanks to those of you who read and review. Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Brennan had ordered the remains to be sent back to the Jeffersonian after her inspection of the body. She was by the side of the SUV removing her blue suit. Booth talked to the other agents before walking to the SUV. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded, closing the back of the SUV and walking to the passenger seat.

Booth dropped her off at the Jeffersonian and he went to the Hoover.

Angela was able to have the facial reconstruction quickly and got a match on the missing person's data base. Anna Ford, 17; missing for a year. As soon as Brennan was given the information, she called Booth.

Booth picked her up at the Jeffersonian and headed out to give the news to the family and start their investigation. The drive was silent, but it wasn't awkward.

The mother of the victim told them that her daughter had had an argument with her boyfriend shortly before she disappeared. The couple had fought in the front yard of the house. The boyfriend left first and the victim left minutes after; never to come back again. Booth got the name of said boyfriend to question him.

The boyfriend of the victim was Aaron Creed, 19. As soon as Booth questioned him, he had the gut feeling that this was their man. For the time being Booth would keep him watched until the case was solved.

The next couple of days went by quick in investigating the case. The forensic evidence showed that the boyfriend was the murder and he confessed as soon as the evidence was presented before him.

As the partners left the Hoover, Booth couldn't help smiling at her. "You're back."

"Booth, I've been back in DC for a while. Angela, Hodgins, and you brought me back." She eyed him carefully.

"I mean…you know…us as partners." He motioned between them.

"But you said, 'you're back'." Brennan arched her eyebrows.

"What I meant was…that…never mind." He said a bit annoyed at her for not getting it and at himself for not being able to explain.

-----

They went to the Founding Fathers for a drink to celebrate the closure of their case. As soon as the barman saw them together, he smiled and winked at Booth. The agent looked happy with her. Booth ordered a beer and Brennan ordered the same thing. They sat on the bar and sipped their beers silently. Brennan decided to be the one who brought up the issue they had been avoiding.

"We need to talk." Brennan said abruptly. Booth stared and nodded. He had already said what was on his mind. He told her he loved her and that he wanted them to give them a chance and then Brennan left. "Can we go somewhere more private?" She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. Booth slapped a few bills on the table and they left their semi full drinks.

"Your place?" Booth asked as he started to drive.

"Yours is closer." Booth nodded. He knew he had to let her talk before she changed her mind. He prepared himself mentally for what she was going to say.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know if there's still interest. (I assure you this story is not the same as 'Move On'.)**

**Sorry if the case was short and not in detail; I want to move the story along. **


	6. Back to stay

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts for the previous chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, I was trying to figure out how to write this chap.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

The drive to Booth's apartment was silent. They walked up to his apartment and Booth opened the door to allow her in. Brennan walked straight to sit on the couch. Booth removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie. He tossed his jacket on the back of the couch and sat down.

"I'm sorry I hurt you when I ran away." Brennan stared him in the eyes. Booth was silent; he wanted her to say what she needed/wanted to say. "I was scared at hearing your confession: that you're in love with me." Brennan took his hands in hers. Booth gulped and did his best to listen. "When I was gone I thought about us and I came to realize that I shouldn't be scared." She leaned closer to his face, her lips millimeters from his. "I'm love with you too…at least I know it's something I've never felt before. I want this…us…too." She closed the distance and kissed him.

Booth was stunned at first, but he soon kissed her back. Her tongue asked for entranced and he allowed it. Their tongues dueled in a kiss that left them gasping for air. Booth smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear and kissed a wet trail of kissed down her neck.

Brennan shifted on the couch to straddle his thighs. She kissed him passionately and ran her hands over his chest. Booth's hands encircled her waist and held her close to him. Their kisses became urgent and she rotated her hips causing them both to moan at the contact.

Her hands pulled at his tie and shirt urging him to remove the offending articles of clothing. "Bones?" He thought he was dreaming, but if it wasn't a dream he didn't want to stop. He needed to know if she was sure. "There's no going back. You'll be stuck with me." He told he with a seductive smile as his hands went up and down her sides.

"You want it, I want it. We've waited long enough. I know there's no going back. I'm back to stay." She took his lips in another kiss as her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. He rose from the couch and her legs instantly wrapped around his waist.

By the time they were standing by the foot of his bed, they were naked. He laid her on the bed and rested next to her. His hands caressed her body as his lips took hers in another kiss. She moved to straddle him again and leaned to kiss his lips and run her hands over his body. Neither could believe they were here, but it felt right.

"I need you." She whispered in his ear as her hand took his cock and stroked. Booth flipped them on the bed and entered her slowly as he took one nipple in his mouth.

Their movements soon sent them over the edge. It had taken them a long time to finally be like this, but they were content. It was the beginning of something great.

* * *

**The End**

**Review if you likey the ending.**


End file.
